Follow My Lead
by lajulie
Summary: Han's teaching Leia a new dance. It should come as no surprise that she likes to lead. A bit of fluffy smut set during ESB, on the way to Bespin. Written in response to @otterandterrier's request on Tumblr for Han/Leia smut based on Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You."


_Not only do I not own Star Wars, I also do not own Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You," which was the prompt for this piece. On Tumblr, otterandterrier requested "Shape of You" Han/Leia smut, and graciecatfamilyband was my enabler. Many thanks to organanation for being my beta reader (and helping me make a number of improvements as a result)._

 **Follow My Lead**

"I was a terrible dance student," Leia admitted. "I got better eventually, but I have a tendency to…try to lead." She smiled a little sheepishly.

There were only so many games of sabacc one could play in an evening; tonight, they'd been playing music to pass the time after dinner. Chewbacca had just retired, and Han had put on a Corellian rhumba, only to learn that it was one of the few dances with which Leia was unfamiliar.

Han chuckled softly. "Trying to lead. Why does that not surprise me?" He fiddled with the communicator they'd rigged to play music. "You'll pick this one up no problem. All in the hips." The percussion of the song was tapping out a steady rhythm: _Slow, quick quick, slow, quick quick, slow, quick quick, slow, quick quick…._

Han moved toward her, his body swaying gently, and put his hand on her hip. At first their steps were awkward, and she anticipated too much, but with Han's hands guiding her, she quickly picked up the rhythm. _Slow, quick quick, slow, quick quick_ …. Han's hand traveled slowly up from her hip to her waist, moving with her. They drew closer.

 _Slow, quick quick_ …. Han breathed in her scent as they moved, felt her hand on his waist, her breath against his shoulder. "You lead, now," he whispered huskily, bending down to speak in her ear. She gave him a slight smile, then nodded.

Leia broke away from him for a minute, her hips maintaining the rhythm, dancing for him.

 _Slow, quick quick…_ With a knowing look, she moved closer again, her hips still undulating in time to the music, her eyes on his. She was so close now that their hips were touching, rolling together, and she put her hands on his face to bring his lips to hers.

They continued to move, lips parting, tongues caressing in a fluid counterrhythm to the _slow, quick quick_ cadence of their hips. Han's hands slipped under the fabric of Leia's shirt to touch the soft skin of her waist, the small of her back, the curve of her torso. Leia began leading them down the corridor toward his cabin – _their_ cabin, now – her mouth still on his, their hips still moving in time to the music.

 _Slow…_ The cabin door was locked, lights dimmed. Leia guided him back to her hip, her movements languid and deliberate now. His lips followed the bend of her neck, the slope of her shoulder, the line of her collarbone.

 _I'm in love with every part of this woman._ Her curves and angles were laid out before him, a map to be traveled, discovered.

 _Quick quick…_ They made fast work of discarding their garments: the worn t-shirt she'd borrowed from him, the leggings from under her snowsuit, his tunic and trousers. Their boots clattered to the floor.

 _Slow…_ Her eyes stayed on him steadily as she moved the strap of her camisole down her shoulder, revealing the curve of her breasts. She smiled as he drank her in, moaned as he worshipped her with his lips, his hands. His name sighed through her chest. _Han_.

 _Quick quick…_ Their lips drew back together, urgent, pulsing with want. They moved swiftly to the bunk, his hands lifting her easily, laying her down.

 _Slow…_ He traced her curves and angles again, felt her strong legs, her taut muscles. He caressed the bend of her knee; the scar on her hip, where the death tag used to be; the marks on her legs, evidence of blaster bolts and hurried escapes. _My Leia. So beautiful and brave._

He lifted her leg to rest on his shoulder, taking in the softness of her thigh, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses on her skin, breathing in her scent, her incredible sweetness. He put his lips to her, her center wet and luscious, her moans a song floating down to him. Her hips, _Gods, those hips,_ lifted up to meet his mouth. His name shuddered through her again and again as she climbed, she climbed, she climbed…and took flight. He closed his eyes, listening to her cries, the beautiful sounds of her pleasure.

 _Quick quick…_ Breathless, he traced every curve and angle in reverse, her taste still on his lips. Legs, hips, waist, breasts, shoulder, neck, face. Their mouths came together, intense, wanting, demanding. Her hands surrounded him, touching him, pulling him to her. Their hips reunited, renewed their rhythm. _Soon. Please. Yes. Please. Love._

 _Slow…_ Her eyes on his, in that moment of joining. The gasp from her lips. Their bodies, drawn together like magnets. _Push. Pull. Push. Pull_.

 _Quick quick…_ Leia was leading again, her hips swaying, finding a new cadence, moving, pushing, pulling. Their mouths came together, sending electric current to the place where they were joined. His hands were on her hips, her ass, running up her spine; her shape was made to fit perfectly with his, _yes, perfect, yes, please, oh Gods, yes, my love, oh, I, oh…._

* * *

Han opened his eyes slowly. Leia was sitting on the edge of the bunk, pulling on a pair of underwear and one of his shirts. She smiled. "Stay in bed. I'm just going to get us kaffe. Be right back." He grinned back at her, clasping her hand in his before she got up.

 _Gods, those hips_ , he thought, watching her walk away, remembering. _Slow, quick quick. Push. Pull._

He turned his head into the sheets and breathed in. He could smell her, that slightly floral bit in her shampoo, the tang of her skin, that hint of sweetness, just like the way she'd tasted…. _Leia_. Every day of their journey, something brand new.

 _I should let you lead more often, Princess._


End file.
